Ladybug
by TrustInFaith
Summary: When an unsub that goes by the name Ladybug attacks the members of the BAU will anyone survive? Decided to turn this into a one-shot series. Most are co-written with Rivermoon1970 or HaleyAlex2013.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- When an unsub that goes by the name Ladybug attacks the members of the BAU will anyone survive?**

**A/N- Written with the help of Rivermoon1970, came up with this after I was ''attacked" by a large orange ladybug that would not die.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It started with Kate. She was just sitting there minding her own business when all of a sudden a, rather large for its size, orange ladybug landed on her desk.

"What the? How the hell did a ladybug get in here?" She said under her breath.

"What'd you say?" Reid looked up at her wondering what was going on.

"Oh it's nothing just a stupid ladybug." The brunette replies shrugging her shoulders.

"Ah a coccinellidae, more commonly called ladybird beetles by entomologists. You know the interesting thing is they are not actually true bugs. While it's true they are in the beetle family-" Reid starts only to be cut off.

"REID" JJ and Kate yell at the same time as the orange insect lands on his shirt.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"It's now on your shirt" JJ says smirking at the boy genius.

He jumps up and slings it off him only to land in JJ'S hair. It was then when Emily Prentiss, a former member of the team walks in. She was there to visit them for the holidays, they were all planning a week long outing. Where they would stay in a cabin on a snowy mountain with the kids and some of their significant others.

"Um Jayje there is a ladybug in your hair." She says as she reaches them.

"WHAT?!" JJ quickly shakes her head sending the ladybug flying in Morgan's direction.

"Hey, what the hell?" Morgan yells as it lands on his head.

Emily snorts out a laugh.

Morgan brushes it off him just as Garcia walks into the bullpen and the offending ladybug lands too close to her exposed cleavage.

Feeling something crawling on her Garcia looks down, "Oh my goddess! GET IT OFF!" she yells smacking it away only for it to land inside of Emily's shirt.

"PENNY, what the hell?" She pulls her shirt out of her pants and fans it hoping to dislodge the ladybug. Unfortunately Hotch was walking by at the same time and before he could say hi to Emily the orange terror landed on Hotch's hand.

Hotch freezes and looks at the ladybug, then tries to hit at hit only for it to fly from his hand towards his face. "Oh god! What the hell is going on here?!"

Emily can't hold it in as she doubles over laughing watching the undoing of the ever stoic Aaron Hotchner.

"It's a damn ladybug and none of us can kill the stupid little unsub," Reid scowls at the tiny terror.

Kate grabs a book and tries to smack at the ladybug only to hit Rossi in the arm as he walks by.

"Ow! What the hell Kate?" He asks looking at the brunette.

Suddenly the ladybug flies straight for JJ once again going for her hair causing her to hit out at it only to smack Emily in the boob.

"Ow shit Jayje!" Emily groans rubbing at her now sore boob.

Rossi watches in amusement as the normally professional team of BAU agents are reduced to five years olds.

"What exactly are you all doing?' He asks.

"Being attacked by a ladybug!" Garcia yells jumping behind Morgan when it comes her way.

Reid climbs on top of his desk only to fall off when the ladybug flies at him. "Someone kill it!"

Rossi looks at Aaron, "A ladybug Aaron, you're agents are having a meltdown over a ladybug." He smirks at the Unit Chief.

"Our agents Dave, you forget you're a supervisor too." Hotch quirks up his brow.

"Oh no, when they get like this, they are all yours." Rossi replies smirking as he continues watching in amusement.

Suddenly Kate runs over behind Hotch as they ladybug zoomed down and tried to land on her.

"MORGAN, now, kill it." She yells.

Nobody noticed when Emily and JJ snuck off to the conference room. Morgan quickly smacks at it grinning when he lifts his hand only for the grin to fall.

"I smashed it! What the hell man! How is it still alive!" He shouts only to run in the opposite direction as a now angry ladybug follows him.

"IT'S A DEMON!" Garcia yells as she runs for the stairs to the conference room.

Hotch and Rossi follow at a quickened pace hoping to out maneuver the miniature monster.

Morgan continues running around his desk not realizing that the rest of the team had run off including Reid and Kate, they were now up in the conference room.

"Damn it! Why can't I kill this thing?!" Morgan yells before opening a door and closing it when the ladybug enters. "Ha!" he says excitedly before heading up to the conference room. "Got rid of it."

"Uh I wouldn't be so sure of that." Emily says from the corner where her and JJ are wrapped up in each other's arms.

Morgan turns around and lets out a girly scream before running and hiding under the table where Reid is.

They all stand or sit not moving watching the beetle that they all now believe is some kind of spawn of Satan.

Hotch gives it his famous death glare hoping the stupid critter will be terrified. Suddenly it lands on the door and just stays there. No one dares move. They are all convinced that this is no ordinary ladybug.

"What the hell is this thing?" Emily whispers to JJ.

The blonde continues staring at the ladybug in fear of its next move. "I don't know."

Kate screams when the bug flies towards her putting Hotch in front of her.

It lands on Hotch's shoulder and he calmly stands there for a few seconds. He makes a decision to take a step and the ladybug doesn't move, so the takes another step and again the bug doesn't move. He continues like this till he gets to the conference room door and slowly, and without breathing he opens the door and brushes the orange demon off his shoulder. Luckily it flies off into the bullpen.

Everyone sighs in relief and gets up from their spots on the floor or in chairs.

"That was really freaky." Garcia mumbles as they head down to the bullpen.

Emily and JJ nod in agreement their hands linked together as they continue walking.

What they didn't see was the ladybug had landed on Anderson's desk. He was distracted by some old CSU files that Gina asked for some help with. When he turned back around the tiny little orange terror was sitting smack dab in the middle of his desk blotter.

"So you're the little bug that's got their panties in a twist." He took off his shoe and slammed it down finally killing the ladybug.

All eyes had turned to him when they heard the loud bang. Anderson looked up and said with a straight face, "Got your unsub." And he walked off back into the rows of files.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary- When an unsub that goes by the name Ladybug attacks the members of the BAU will anyone survive? Decided to turn this into a one-shot series. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were on the Jet heading home after a particularly rough case, Emily was asleep on the long seat having gotten yet another head injury. Reid was playing Chess with JJ; the blonde was bored out of her mind. Rossi and Hotch were in the front talking about old cases while Morgan and Garcia were sitting in the last two seats flirting. What nobody had noticed was the orange bug flying around the Jet. That is until it landed in front of Reid.

"Oh my god!" Spencer exclaims standing up quickly.

JJ bites back a laugh, "Come on Spence, it's just a ladybug."

"Those things are evil!" Reid cries out catching the rest of the team's attention except for a still sleeping Emily.

JJ tries to suppress a laugh while rolling up the file next to her to smack it but misses. "What the hell?" she mutters as it flies off toward Hotch and Rossi.

The ladybug lands on Rossi's hand causing him to stare at it for a moment before flicking it off. Hotch glares at the offending bug as it suddenly flies towards him.

"What is it with these things that have you scared Reid?" He asks as the bug hovers in front of him.

"They're bugs Hotch. I hate bugs, think of the germs they carry," He yells. "Kill it Hotch." He pleads.

Hotch shakes his head before rolling up his case file and smacking at it only for it to fly straight at Garcia.

"AHH! No nononono Derek kill it!" Penelope shrieks clambering over Morgan to hide behind him.

Morgan laughs and shakes his head, "Come on baby girl it's just a tiny bug."

Garcia draws her legs up to her chest and wraps her arms around them cowering in fear. "No that is a devil in disguise. It might look all cute and innocent but it isn't." she whimpers as it flies closer to her.

"It won't hurt you mama." Morgan says smacking at it only to fall off of his seat. "The hell man?"

"Chocolate Thunder!" Garcia shouts forgetting the ladybug bending down to help Morgan up.

"I'm good baby girl." Morgan says before glaring at everyone else who is laughing at him.

Suddenly the bug zooms straight for JJ causing her to squeal and try to climb onto the long seat where Emily is only to fall off and have the bug land on her. It slowly begins walking on her stomach up to her neck causing her to stop breathing.

Reid looks toward a still sleeping Emily. "How the hell is she still sleeping?" then he looks at JJ. "Are you going to kill it Jayje?"

Slowly lifting her hand she smack at her neck hoping she killed the bug only for the demon to fly off towards Rossi.

"Why are you all freaking out over a little bug? It's not going to kill you." Rossi says letting the bug land on his arm.

"Am I the only one wondering how the damn thing got on the jet?" Morgan asks shaking his head.

"I think Spence brought it on board," JJ glares at her best friend.

Reid looks at the blonde appalled, "What?! I would never! These things are demons!" he shouts angrily.

Rossi looks down at the bug on his arm only for it to fly at his face causing him to do crazy hand movements to try and get it away from his face.

Hotch watches Rossi a rare laugh comes from the always stoic unit chief. "You okay over there Dave? Because as you said, it's just a little bug."

"You just wait Aaron," Rossi glares at the laughing Hotch.

Everyone freezes when they spot the demon now crawling on a sleeping Emily. JJ slowly creeps toward her girlfriend, flicking the bug away from her only to jump and run back towards the other in when the orange bug flies at her.

"Oh my, it's a demon! It's going to kill us all and I will never get to update my babies!" Garcia cries out hysterically.

"Just what level of hell is this thing from," Yells Reid as it lands on him once again. "Morgan, quick kill it!" He holds his hand out towards Morgan who smacks Reid's hand only for the bug to fly away again.

The ladybug flies toward the chess board and lands on the queen piece making it move and fall on the floor. The team of pansies looks at the demon bug all thinking the same thing, 'What the hell?'

"I was close to winning too." Reid mutters before watching the ladybug fly toward a window and lands there taunting them.

Rossi picks up the rolled up file from Hotch and smacks the window, "Ha, got it." When he puts the file down the tiny terror flies off, "What the?!" He looks at Hotch, "I don't think we've ever had an unsub this evil." He glares off trying to find the demon bug.

Hotch spins around where he stands trying to find their miniature unsub. That is when he notices a hint of orange in a head of blonde hair. Walking to the blonde and raises his hand and smacks her in the head, "Ha I think I got it!"

"Ow! Dammit Hotch!" JJ cries out rubbing her head before hitting Hotch in the chest.

The ladybug just continues to fly around the Jet landing in random spots before flying off again.

"How the hell are we going to kill this thing? It won't fucking die!" Morgan growls out glaring at the offending bug.

It lands on the small table between Hotch and Rossi and nobody dares move. They have all become quite afraid of the miniature monster that is wreaking havoc in the plane.

"So, who wants to try to kill it?" Hotch asks quietly hoping that the thing won't move. "Morgan, you like taking down the unsubs, why don't you try, it hasn't moved."

"Nuh uh Hotch, that thing is no ordinary ladybug, it's a goddamn demon from the 7 levels of Hell." Morgan glares at the unit chief.

Suddenly a case file slams down on the table killing the ladybug.

"If you are all done acting like pussies I am going to go lay back down. We should be landing soon." Emily growls out glaring at everyone on the team before heading back over to the long seat and laying down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary- When an unsub that goes by the name Ladybug attacks the members of the BAU will anyone survive? Decided to turn this into a one-shot series. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was at Rossi's for their monthly barbeque/family night, they were inside watching the new Tinkerbell and the Neverbeast movie. Garcia having picked the movie, it was all going good everyone was there, Henry and Jack were up in bed seeing as the time on the clock read two a.m.

Emily was curled up with her girlfriend, Elle, when she hears a buzzing near her ear waving her hand to shoo the pest. It keeps coming back to buzz in her other ear, "Damn it shoo!" she whispers harshly.

"What's wrong babe?" Elle asks looking down at the other woman.

"It's a damn bug buzzing in my ear. It won't leave me alone." Emily says softly not wanting to disturb the others.

Elle shifts and moves Emily onto her lap wrapping her up in her arms as they go back to watching the movie. "That better Em?" she whispers into her girlfriend's ear.

Emily smiles, "Much." she whisper planting a small kiss on her lips.

Garcia watches them from her spot wrapped up in her favorite profiler's arms. "Oh my gumdrops they are just too cute." she gushes.

Morgan chuckles before frowning when a loud buzzing sounds by his ear. "The hell?" he swats at the sound in frustration as it keeps switching sides, not realizing there are three ladybugs flying by his ears.

From her spot next to Hotch, Kate sees Morgan moving around and starts to giggle, "You fighting the fairies over there Morgan?" Kate asks giggles turn to laughing.

"Very funny Kate." Morgan growls out before standing up. "Okay seriously what the hell is with the buzzing?"

"YES! I am not the only one going crazy." Emily fist pumps from her seat on Elle's lap.

Gideon rolls his eyes at both profilers. "How much did you two have to drink?" he asks in amusement.

"Seriously man there is an infestation of something in Rossi's house." Morgan grunts out.

Suddenly a large red ladybug flies straight at Reid causing the boy genius to let out a girly squeal and jump up.

"Oh god! Rossi why are there bugs in your house?!" Reid shouts from his new place behind Morgan.

Rossi glares at the younger agents, "My house is perfectly bug free." he says putting the movie on pause so the profiler and doctor can sit back down.

Garcia lets out a scream, "Get it off! Oh goddess it's attacking me!" She yells swatting at the orange ladybug crawling up her arms, as the red one continues flying at Reid.

Reid screams and runs to hide behind Blake. "Alex kill it!" he shouts.

Another scream comes from Emily as another red ladybug buzzes around her ear and lands on her pant leg. "Baby kill it!" she shouts to Elle.

Elle smacks at the ladybug but somehow it flies away heading for JJ, while Elle rubs Emily's leg. "I thought you didn't have any bugs Rossi." She says sarcastically.

JJ quickly jumps up making Will fall off of the couch, "Ow cher." he says rubbing his head only to stop moving when the ladybug that was headed for JJ lands on his hand.

"Don't move Will." JJ whispers and removes her heel to smash the bug only to miss hitting Will's hand so hard they thought they heard a crack.

"Ah! Shit cher I think you broke my hand!" Will cries out in pain.

Three loud squeals are heard as Garcia, Reid, and now Haley are being attacked by the ladybugs.

"Aaron kill it!" Haley yells out as it lands in her hair, Aaron pulls the ladybug out of Haley's hair.

"Really you are all afraid of ladybugs?" Strauss asks in amusement. "And here I thought nothing scared the A team."

Standing up Emily moves into the kitchen where her purse is sitting on the table, grabbing her gun she walks back into the room. "These fucking things are going to die." she aims at one that is now resting on a vase and pulls the trigger, grinning triumphantly when the vase breaks. "There that's one down."

Suddenly the bug that was on the vase flies at Emily causing her to back up quickly.

"That vase cost a thousand dollars!" Rossi cries out indignantly.

Emily glares at Rossi, "Well if your house wasn't infested."

"It's not infested! There are only three damn ladybugs!" Rossi growls out before turning to Aaron and Gideon. "Control your damn team."

Gideon holds his hands up jokingly, "When they are like this they are Hotch's."

"What?! You two are supervisors as well!" Hotch grumbles.

A loud thump is heard causing everyone to look in the direction of Morgan who is now on his back with a hand to his head, Reid standing in front of him holding a book.

"Reid, what tell man?" Morgan cries out.

"It was on your head. Where the hell did they go? I swear to god these damn bugs are EVIL." Reid yells.

"Oh no my Chocolate Adonis!" Garcia cries out before getting off the couch to help him up.

Everyone else holds back their laughs while Alex, Gideon, and Rossi look around the room.

"So this is what the A team does when I give them time off?" Strauss asks in amusement.

"Mia cara we have to blow off steam somehow." Rossi says as he kisses her cheek.

Elle stands up suddenly, "Okay where the fuck did these Demon's come from?!" she cries out referring to the three ladybugs crawling on her shirt.

Reid runs over and gets between Hotch and Haley, "Just keep them away from me." He glares at the miniscule monsters.

Emily smacks at Elle's shirt hoping to kill the little terrors only for them to fly away.

"Ow babe, what the hell?" Elle glares at her girlfriend.

Smiling innocently Emily kisses Elle gently. "I'm sorry I thought that would work."

JJ squeals as one flies at her causing her to run out of the room and into the bathroom quickly locking the door. Will sighs and looks around, this was getting crazy.

"How the hell are these things still alive?" Morgan asks rolling his eyes.

"They're the spawn of Satan that's why" Reid yells.

"Reid, they're just bugs," Hotch says with an exasperated tone. The red one then lands on his hand and he smacks at it only for it to fly away again. "What the," He glares at the demon bug.

"Told you, spawn of Satan," Reid gives his unit chief a Hotchner worthy glare.

"Oh for the love of." Emily pulls her gun out again only to have it take from her. "Hey!" she yells glaring at Rossi.

"I don't need another thousand dollar piece of art destroyed Prentiss. Let's deal with this like the adults we pretend to be, okay?" He asks her in a calm soothing tone.

Emily crosses her arms and continues glaring at him.

"Babe, you have a um ladybug on your." Elle lets her eyes trail down to Emily's breasts. "Double lattes." she says with a smirk.

"What do double lattes have to do with these unsubs?" Reid asks in confusions.

All eyes look to Reid at the same time.

"Spence seriously" Elle looks at him and shakes her head.

"What?! Elle, what?" He asks totally clueless as one of the ladybugs lands in his hair.

"Spencer sweetie," Haley points to Reid hair, "You um got one, there, no over, no over a little more, almost," The bug flies away as his hand brushes just past it.

"Did I get it?" He asks excitedly.

"No it flew away." Reid scowls at her.

"Seriously it's been two hours and no one has managed to kill these damn bugs!" Morgan says angrily.

Just then Jack and Henry come down the stairs.

"Jack honey, what's wrong?" Haley sees her son and his friend standing there.

"We're thirsty." He rubs his eyes sleepily.

"I'll get you some water." JJ says finally coming out of the bathroom.

Henry yawns and takes a step towards Will, "Daddy why is ev'ryone yellin'?" he asks.

"It's nothing kiddo just some grown up stuff, okay?" Will smiles at his son

"The just means they don't wanna tell us cause they think we're too little," Jack tells Henry.

"He's definitely you're son Aaron" Gideon smirks at the unit chief.

J ushers the boys into the kitchen and turn to get them some water. All of a sudden she hears a loud smack which makes her jump.

"What the hell?" JJ yells.

"I killed it mommy, see?" Henry lifts up his foot to show JJ.

JJ stares at him in shock when a similar bang is heard on the counter.

The team rushes into the kitchen to see that Jack had smashed the final two ladybugs with one of the toys that the boys had left out, and that Henry had the final bug smashed on his sock.

"How?" Emily mumbles in shock.

Henry giggles "I stepped on it Auntie Emily, see?" He proudly displays the sock with the bug guts right on the heel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary- When an unsub that goes by the name Ladybug attacks the members of the BAU will anyone survive? Decided to turn this into a one-shot series.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The team was out on a case in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania this was a strange case for them. Emily was sitting at the table in the conference room looking over the case when it happened. A huge, for size, bright Orange Ladybug landed on her file.

"Where the hell did this come from?" She mumbles to herself.

JJ looks up from her file and over at her wife, "Did you say something Em?"

"Just wondering how a damn Ladybug got into the precinct." The brunette says looking at the blonde before flicking the ladybug off of her case file.

It flies around for a couple of minutes when it lands in Garcia's hair. She doesn't notice it and Morgan smacks at the back of his wife's head.

"Ow, what the hell are you doing mister testosterone?" She yells at him.

"You had a bug in your hair sweet mama." He grins at her hoping she forgives him.

"Well you could have just flicked it away my dark delight." The tech analyst replies glaring at him.

"God, get a room already," Rossi rolls his eyes at the two of them.

All of a sudden they hear a loud scream as they see Reid jumping up on the back table.

"Damn demon from hell!" He yells.

Aaron sighs at the antics of his boyfriend, "Reid, it's just a bug."

"No, Hotch ladybugs are some kind of demon spawn they just won't die." Everyone is looking at him like he's completely lost it.

All of a sudden they hear a loud smack and they see Kate holding her shoe.

"I was just trying to kill it," She says as she sees it fly away, "Oh come on I totally squashed the little fu-" She's cut off when they all hear a crash.

They look over to see that Reid has fallen off the table.

"It landed on me, get it off, get it off," He's making wild arm motions to dislodge the tiny creature.

Emily struggles not to laugh as she watches the boy genius freaking out over a ladybug.

"It's not funny!" Reid yells as he finally gets the ladybug off of himself.

The bug flies straight for JJ, causing the blonde to stand up quickly and knock over her hot coffee. The coffee falls and lands on Emily's white shirt making it see through.

"Ow shit! Jayje what the hell?!" She yells looking at her wife.

"Sorry babe, I just really hate these things." She looks apologetically at her wife.

Morgan hands the brunette his jacket so she can cover up. "Here pretty mama."

JJ suddenly squeals and begins backing up only to trip and fall. "Ow." she mumbles laying on the ground with the ladybug crawling on her.

"You have got to be kidding me, you are all FBI agents how can you be afraid of a tiny bug." Rossi asks looking around at the team. "We deal with the worst criminals daily and this is what scares you."

"You don't understand Rossi these things are the spawn of satan. They do not die." Reid exclaims staring at a completely still JJ.

JJ seems to have stopped breathing as the ladybug begins walking from her stomach and up toward her chest.

All of a sudden a folded up file is swung at her chest.

"Ow, Kate, what the hell?" She yells at the laughing woman.

"It's just a bug Jayje. It's not actually going to hurt you. I've seen you kick in doors and you're afraid of a ladybug?" Kate says smirking at the blonde.

"Oh Kate you just don't know, Reid's right they just don't die." Her eyes glaze over with a touch of fear and a little madness.

Emily walks over and wraps her arms around her wife, "Jayje, the ladybug isn't an unsub with a gun it's not going to kill you." She says trying to calm the frightened blonde.

Aaron pinches the bridge of his nose, "Can we forget about the bug and try to act like the professionals that we are?" He looks over at his boyfriend who is waving his arms wildly.

"Spencer, what are you doing" Hotch says with exasperation in his voice.

"Trying to get the little demon away from me." He yells.

"Oh for the love of god." Emily growls lowly before walking over and swatting at the ladybug causing it to fly straight at her. "Shit."

JJ looks at her wife. "I told you!" she cries as her wife rushes to join her on the ground.

"Hotch get control of your team, the officers are looking into this room like we are crazy." Rossi sighs.

Morgan stands off to the side holding a rolled up case file and swings at the ladybug when it comes his way causing it to fly at Garcia and land on her chest crawling up slowly.

"Don't you even think about it you miniscule monster from the depths of everlasting hell," she says as she flicks the bug sending it flying across the conference table only to land on Kate's arm.

She smacks at it but it flies away again. This time it's buzzing wildly around the room landing here and there but not staying any one place for longer than a second. All eyes are fixated on the bug when it finally lands on Hotch' arm.

Hotch glares down at the bug on his arm and moves to hit it smiling triumphantly, "See nothing to be sca-" he looks on in shock as the bug flies off toward Rossi.

Reid rushes over to his boyfriend's side. "Like I said before. Demons."

Emily stands up and looks around at the team, "Why are we freaking out over a damn ladybug?"

"Because the damn things are evil Emily." JJ growls out looking at her wife.

Rossi swats at the bug sending it out the door and the entire team watches in shock as the deputy sheriff claps his hand smashing the ladybug between his hands.

"Some unsub huh?" He says smirking at the FBI agents.

Emily crosses her arms and glares at him before turning back to the team. "I hate ladybugs."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary- When an unsub that goes by the name Ladybug attacks the members of the BAU will anyone survive?**

**A/N- This was a prompt given to me by ****whitecrossgirl. I would also like to mention that none of the ladybug series has to do with each chapter. They are all just one-shots.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HOTCH, Don't. Move." Reid yelled.

"Reid, what do you think I'm doing?" Hotch said as he stared down the unsub.

"No, you don't understand Hotch. Ladybug on the end of your gun." Reid squeaks as he's trying to hold his stance.

"Oh for god sakes Reid not now." The unit chief growls out.

"Hotch you don't understand. They are little demons I tell you." Hotch wants to glare at Reid, but he doesn't want to take his eyes off the unsub.

"So you guys are real FBI agents, right? This isn't some kind of joke?" The unsub Donnie Meyers looks at Reid.

"This is not a god damn joke Donnie. Let the woman go and we can talk about this." Hotch tells him.

Just then the ladybug flies at Reid to which he loses his stance and starts gesturing wildly.

"Reid," Morgan yells, "It's a damn bug."

"You don't understand dammit! These things are demons!" Reid cries out as he hits at the ladybug sending it towards Emily.

Emily ignores the bug at first as she continues aiming her gun at Donnie. "Let the woman go no- Ow! Dammit JJ!" she yells looking towards her best friend.

"Sorry Em." The blonde says smiling innocently before backing away from the angry brunette.

"Are you all really FBI agents? Cause like two of you are afraid of a little bug." Donnie says as he holds the woman to his chest.

"Yes, we are FBI agents. Dammit Reid, JJ go back to the SUV, Morgan get over here," Hotch growls.

Just as Morgan takes over the ladybug lands on Morgan's nose. Unfortunately it's impeding his sightline.

"Damn bug." He yells as he tries to shoo it away only for it to fly away into Emily's hair.

Emily growls lowly when JJ makes a move to hit it. "I swear to God Jayje if you and Reid do not go to the SUV's I will shoot you myself."

Everyone is a little unnerved by how still Hotch is. Even when the bug flies right past him he doesn't blink.

"So Hotch, you okay there?" Even Morgan is unsettled by his unit chief's focus.

Hotch ignores him as he continues staring at the unsub. "Let the girl go."

"Now why should I do that man?" The unsub asks tightening his hold on the squirming woman.

Emily goes back to aiming her gun at the man. "Let her go now." she growls out.

A loud feminine squeal catches everyone's attention and they all look toward where JJ is trying to smack the ladybug away from her and Reid.

"Seriously, you guys are really the FBI?" Donnie stares at Hotch, "Because those two aren't really acting like it." He smirks at JJ and Reid.

Again the ladybug buzzes around Emily's face, "Damn bug," She waves her hand to shoo it away only for it to land on Hotch's hair. He stays still ignoring the bug.

"Man that is freaky," Morgan whispers to Emily.

"Donnie let her go and you may get out of this alive," Hotch glares at the unsub.

"You guys are afraid of a damn bug so really, you're not scaring me right now." He sneers at Aaron.

Emily carefully reaches up and shoos the bug away from Hotch. It's a tense couple of minutes when they see Reid running towards them with the miniscule terror following him.

Grinning Emily sticks her foot out and trips him, before turning her gun back towards Donnie. "Let the girl go. We can make a trade." She says slowly putting her gun away. "Me for her." She day referring to the brunette in Donnie's arms.

"Emily?! What the hell?" Reid yells at her from his sitting position on the ground. He suddenly realizes the they are a stand down with their unsub.

He jumps up and re-aims his gun on Donnie.

"Come on Donnie, me for the girl. " Emily asks again.

"You come over here, leave the gun badge and vest." Donnie growls out before another loud squeal is heard.

Emily quickly does as Donnie said ignoring the looks everyone but a freaking out Reid is giving her. Walking over to the unsub slowly. When she reaches him hr releases the girl, shoving her at Morgan. Before roughly grabbing Emily by her hair and holding his knife to her throat.

The ladybug of course chose that moment to land on Emily ' s cheek. It was slowly crawling on her tickling her. She couldn't help it she started laughing at the feeling of the bug on her.

"What the hell is so funny?" Donnie yells.

"Sorry," Emily pants, "Ticklish. This bug is crawling on my cheek." She continues chuckling as the ladybug keeps exploring her face.

"Stop laughing, this isn't funny," He yells at her again.

"Actually it is kinda funny," Morgan smirks, trying to stifle his own laugh.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Rossi stands there wondering just what Emily was up to.

When the bug starts crawling lower Emily begins to squirm as her laughter fills the room.

"Stop moving you bitch!" Donnie yells hitting Emily over the head with his knife causing her to fall to the ground unconscious before he kills the ladybug.

Morgan immediately jumps on him getting him into handcuffs.

"Donnie Meyers you're under arrest," Morgan proceeds with the Miranda as he forcibly pulls the man to his feet.

"Oh and thank you for killing that stupid bug."

"Will it get me a deal?" Donnie asks with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"No," Hotch says as he shakes his head and walks away.


End file.
